Tamer of His Heart
by NightStalkerblade
Summary: this is the story of the woman Zero loved and how their lives progressed together. what happened to this woman with horns who seems to be able to put on a happy facade when she is down at her worst?
1. The Brothers Join the Team

Chapter One: The Brothers Join the Team

Logan and Victor walked with Stryker through what was to be their new home. "There are a few ground rules I would like to go over before you meet the team. First, everyone takes turns with the major cooking and chores, but essentially it's clean up after yourselves. Second, there is one woman on this team, under no circumstances are you allowed into the hallway with her room and bathroom. And lastly, Lara has a couple animals hanging around. If I hear that any of them have gone missing you'll be punished," Stryker explained.

"Just because of some animals?" Victor asked as they stopped in front of a door.

"Yes, part of Lara's powers involve being able to control any animal. Also, she is my second in command and has earned some privileges." Stryker replied before opening the door only to step back as a large bird flew past him.

"Lara! Tiki is out again!" a man yelled from the couch he sat on as he sharpened a pair of swords.

"She's in the shower Wade" a dark-skinned man said.

"and she didn't tell me?" the first one complained.

"she didn't tell you on purpose. Besides, Tiki always comes back after flying around the base a couple times" the second man replied before they finally seemed to notice Stryker.

"Men, this is James Logan and Victor Creed. Logan, Victor, this is Wade Wilson and John Wraith" just as he finished saying that two more men walked in. "also this is Agent Zero and Fred Dukes. Gentlemen, I expect you to help the new recruits get settled and learn the rules around here. For now please excuse me, I have many things that need to be done." And with that he walked out of the room.

The two brothers had just sat down on the couch next to Wade when a door on the right side of the room opened and a woman walked through. At first glance she looked like any other woman, tall, tan, slight muscles. She had long golden brown hair that hung down to her lower back in layers, amber eyes, and wore a light blue colored tank top with a pair of grey exercise shorts. But what caught the boys off guard were the two small horns sticking out of the center of her forehead, the top one slightly longer that the other.

"I assume you two are the latest in our group of misfits?" she asked as she walked over to a chair next to the couch.

"yes ma'am" Logan replied.

"none of that ma'am stuff, my name is Lara and that is what you'll call me. Understand?"

The two nodded and she smiled, "good" she then stood up and walked over to Zero who was sitting at a table reading a book. When she reached him she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently started kneading out the knots. Zero looked up at her and smiled slightly which caused her to lean down and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"so what's the deal between those two?" Victor asked and nodded at Lara who was now sitting in Zero's lap reading the book with him.

"They've been together since before I got here," John answered, "Lara was the first one to take the job out of all of us. Then, from what I've been told, Zero, Fred shortly after him, Wade and myself after him, and then Chris Bradley who you two haven't met, and lastly, you two. They aren't too open about it but it's fairly obvious that he sleeps in her room most nights."

"I am just waiting for Lara to realize what she's missing" Wade said with a smirk.

"Keep dreaming Wade" Fred replied with a smile and laugh.

"Where's Tiki?" Lara called from across the room as she looked around to discover the location of her falcon.

"he got out when Stryker opened the door," Zero said as he closed his book.

"oh well, he'll come back. So what are your abilities? If you don't mind me asking" Lara asked as she looked expectantly at the brothers.

"we both have heightened senses as well as a healing factor and I have bone claws while Victor's claws grow from his normal nails" Logan explained and both demonstrated their claws.

"cool, now we have two animal men, a teleporter," she motioned to John, "a man who is generally indestructible," Fred looked up with a protein bar halfway to his mouth, "a technopath who you haven't met yet, a boy who loves to play with swords and never shuts his mouth, and a man who can hit any target with any gun no matter what" Lara said as she wrapped an arm around Zero's neck.

"and what about you?" Victor asked.

"I can communicate with animals and generally control them along with being a slight telepath and a mid-level copy cat."

"what's with the horns then?" the larger feral asked shamelessly.

Zero looked slightly angry at his question and tightened his hold around Lara's waist. "they're just a manifestation of my mutation involving animals" she answered with a forced smile before she stood up, "if you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling well." She then stood up and walked back out the door she has entered through a few moments before, Zero quickly following after her.

After the two had made it safely into her room Zero started pacing angrily. "he had no right to ask you that question."

"calm down" Lara whispered and placed a hand on his arm as she sat on the bed, "he had no way of knowing that the horns caused me a little trouble when I was younger."

"I wouldn't call your father constantly sawing them off a 'little trouble' Lara! No one has any right to talk about your body if you don't want them to."

Lara smiled gently and kissed him, "thank you for wanting to defend me, it makes me feel loved."

"good because I do love you."

"I love you too, now come here, I'm tired," she said and Zero quickly complied, crawling into the bed and wrapping his arms around her as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Okiday! I have finally gotten around to posting my Agent Zero story. There is more to come soon, hopefully if I can keep writing ahead I can post a chapter a week, but it depends on how much school work all my teachers give me. Everyone keep this in mind, COLLEGE IS EVIL! Anyway! Thanks for supporting my new story and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

**~NightStalker**


	2. Where Do They Go?

Chapter Two: Where Do They Go?

"you know what I wonder?" victor asked a month after he and his brother had first arrived at the base.

"I'm not sure we want to know what goes through your head Victor" Logan replied with a smirk while dodging his brother's hand.

"where do Lara and Zero disappear to every couple days?"

The room went silent as Wade looked at them with wide eyes, "don't ever ask them that question to their faces."

"why?" this time it was Logan who questioned.

"Because Lara will act all fake happy, which is rather freaky if I do say so myself, and Zero will try to shoot you," Wade said with a shudder.

"so you guys don't know?" Victor asked with an eyebrow raised.

"oh we know, but that's just because we followed them one time. They go to one of the rooms in the basement where Stryker keeps their four year old daughter. He keeps her trapped down there to make sure Lara and Zero don't run off on him." John explained the story with a somber expression on his face.

Logan was stunned to silence for a moment before he finally spoke, "he kidnapped their daughter to make them work for him?"

"oh no, he didn't kidnap her, she was born here, back when it was just Lara, Zero, and Fred here," John patted Fred on the shoulder.

"yea, she was really pretty for a pregnant lady" Fred stated with a smile.

"who was pretty for a pregnant lady?" Lara asked as she walked into the room looking like she just came from the gym. She wore a pair of short black shorts, a pale yellow tank top that revealed her stomach and lower back along with part of the large ankh with wings that took up most of her back, a tattoo she had gotten when she was 16.

Fred shot Wade and John a look but with the slight shake of their heads he know not to answer with the truth, "just someone I saw in town the other day."

"hey Lara, I've been meaning to ask, what's the story behind that tattoo you got on your back?" Logan asked quickly to change the subject.

"hm? Oh this?" she gestured to her back, "it's the Egyptian ankh, the Egyptians believed it represented the balance between life and death."

"but why do you have it on your back?" Chris, who had been silent till now, finally spoke up.

Lara smiled and hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter, "I bet none of you knew I was half Egyptian on my father's side, also I was raised in Egypt till I was 19. I also have this one," she pulled down her shorts slightly to reveal the eye of Horus on her hip, "and this," she moved her shirt a little to show Anubis just below her collar bone, "and finally these," she showed them what looked like snakes with wings and crowns on the backs of her wrists.

"why so many?" Chris asked, seemingly fascinated by her abundance of tattoos.

"I've always been intrigued by Egyptian history and culture, especially ancient Egypt in the times of the pharaohs."

"are you boring people with your Egypt fascination again?" Zero asked as he walked into the room, giving Lara a kiss before grabbing something to eat.

"hey! Just because you think that nothing else is interesting besides your guns doesn't mean no one else thinks it is boring! Just for that I think you can sleep in your own room tonight!" she said and left the room in a huff.

Zero stood there, his mouth open, stunned for a moment before he looked at the others who were all trying, and failing miserably, to hide their laughter. "not a word."

* * *

_~6 years previous~_

"_zero, I'd like to welcome you to the team and even though there are only two of you at the moment I expect you to work together perfectly," Stryker said as he welcomed the Asian gun master to the team. _

"_yes sir. Who is my partner for the time being?" Zero questioned._

"_Lara! Can you come here please?" Stryker called and was answered a moment later by a return call._

"_I'm afraid you're going to have to come in here, I'm a bit tied up at the moment," a woman called back and the two men walked toward the origin of the voice._

_They entered a brightly lit room to see a woman standing over a wounded deer. The animal looked like it had been shot and then left to dir but in its struggle to survive it broke one of its hind legs._

"_hello Colonel, could you hand me those tweezers?" the woman, who Zero guessed was Lara, asked, her hands pressed tightly over the wound to stop the blood._

_Stryker handed her what she asked for and Zero took the time to examine her. She had long golden brown hair that was pulled back in a braid, some of it falling down in her face slightly hiding the horns sticking out of her forehead. Her amber eyes were filled with concentration as she slowly found the bullet and pulled it out._

"_Zero was it?" Zero snapped out of his reverie and stepped forward, "yes?"_

"_could you help the Colonel hold her down while I cauterize the wound? My powers can only help so much when they're terrified and in pain."_

_Zero nodded and helped Stryker hold down the scared deer as Lara pressed a burning iron to the bloody hole. The doe flailed around and tried to get away but after a moment the iron was pulled away and Lara gently soothed the animal._

"_Well Lara, not that your patient is out of immediate danger, I would like to introduce you to Agent Zero, you two will be partners for the time being until I've found more recruits. Zero, this is Lara White, she has been here for a little over a year and is also the team's medic. Alright then, I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Stryker explained before he left the room._

"_so why is there a deer in here?" Zero asked as Lara put a splint and bandages on the doe's broken leg._

"_I found her when I went for a walk about an hour ago and because of my mutation I can't ignore an animal in pain." At that moment a large falcon flew to them and landed on her shoulder, "oh, this is Tiki, try not to let him go out the main door but if he gets out it's okay, he always comes back." _

_Zero watched her smile and talk to the bird and doe like they were people who could talk back and knew he was highly intrigued by this woman._

* * *

**There you go, chapter two. Chapter three will be up sometime in the near future, like I said last time, it all depends on how much work my teachers load up on me. Tell me what you think! ^^**

**~NightStalker**


	3. Gracia Marie White

_Almost two years after Zero arrived at the base there was another addition to the team, a man named Fred Dukes. By this time Zero and Lara had become more than friends. _

"_I'm glad you decided to come to the team Fred, I expect that you will get along with your…"_

"_Kitalani!" a woman yelled as she ran past, laughing while chasing what looked like a young white tiger. _

"_uhh…. Was that a tiger?" Fred asked, a confused expression on his face._

"_yes, you'll soon see that Lara likes to keep a large array of strange animals, but don't worry, they're harmless because of her powers over them." Stryker explained as they entered the main room to see Zero sitting at the table cleaning his guns._

"_She's playing tag with Kitalani, I think Tiki was playing too but then he got tired of Kit swatting at him," Zero said, not even looking up._

"_Fred, this is Zero, Lara is the woman who we passed in the hall. Zero, this is Fred Dukes, the latest addition to the team."_

_At that moment Lara came running into the room and was tackled onto the couch by the tiger cub._

"_Lara! Be careful! You shouldn't even be running in your state!" Zero said as he pulled the cub off her and helped her stand up where Fred noticed the medium sized bump that made it quite obvious she was pregnant._

"_you should be resting Lara, not running around with Kitalani" Stryker said as he and Fred watched Zero help her sit down in a chair._

"_oh you two! I'm fine! Nothing is going to…" Lara's sentence was cut off as she doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach._

"_What's wrong? The baby can't be coming already, there's still another three months!" Zero said as he tried to help his loved remain on the couch._

"_yes well I think she decided she wanted to come out now! And I think she is the one who gets to choose!" Lara yelled at him._

"_I'll inform the doctor that something is wrong, Fred, help Zero get Lara to the infirmary." Stryker ordered and all three men quickly got moving._

_20 minutes later Lara lay on a bed in the infirmary, covered in sweat, and squeezing the life out of Zero's hand every time the doctor told her to push._

"_just a little bit more Lara, she's almost out," the doctor said and Zero gently kissed Lara's forehead and whispered comforting words in her ear._

_After a couple more strong pushes from Lara, a cry was finally heard throughout the medical room and the doctor held up their baby, still covered in blood. "congratulations, it's a girl . what are you going to name her?" the doctor asked as he cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the little girl off._

"_Gracia Marie White" Zero answered as he smiled gently at his lover and wiped some of the sweat from her face._

"_That's a lovely name, here you go" Doctor Ashby said as he handed the small pink bundle to Lara, "she's perfectly healthy, just a little small."_

"_Thank you," Lara said as she looked at her baby with tears in her eyes. "Zero" she whispered when she noticed the small horns growing out of each side of her daughter's forehead._

"_it's okay, she'll never have to deal with what you did when you were young."_

"_thank you Zero, you have no idea how much that means to me," Lara said with a lazy smile as the fatigue from what just happened caught up with her. Zero noticed her drooping eyes and gently took Gracia from her, "go to sleep, I will show everyone our baby girl."_

_Lara nodded and quickly drifted off to sleep as Zero left the room._

* * *

Days after the team's conversation about Lara and Zero's secret, the team was sent on a mission to retrieve something Stryker wanted. It seemed that there was a man in Egypt who had something that had caught Stryker's attention.

"team, suit up, we're going to Cairo, Egypt to collect something" Stryker said and Lara looked up from her place on Zero's lap surprised.

"we're going to Cairo?"

"yes Lara, we're going to your home country. Everyone get ready, I want you at the plane in 10 minutes."

Lara smiled and shot down the hall to her room to get ready before he had even finished speaking. "well I guess someone's excited," Wade commented before the rest of the team got up and went their separate ways to get ready for the mission.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, for some reason I've kinda lost interest in this story but I will try to keep it going unless it gets to the point where I just absolutely can't continue. I'm also sorry it's shorter than the others, like I said, I just wasn't super inspired for this chapter.**** Thanks to all my loyal fans, I love you guys!  
~NightStalker**


	4. Author's Note

Hello my faithful readers! I bring you news, maybe not good news for you but still news. Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever but if you guys want more of the story then you need to send me ideas, if people start sending me ideas then it might get the creative juices flowing. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say so send me ideas and there might be a new chapter in the future.

~NightStalker


End file.
